1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line locking device useful for adjustably holding tethers or lines, which can be clamped in a variety of locations for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various line lock devices have been developed, including types of wedge locks for lines such as tethers. Grooming table tethering devices have been used as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,464, which discloses a line that can be used for holding an animal that is being groomed, and which uses a type of wedge lock for holding the tether at various lengths directly on a support arm on the grooming table This device requires two-handed operation in order to work satisfactorily, and this is a drawback for operation when at least one of a person's hands is occupied with restraining the animal while also attempting to adjust the tether length. The device shown in this patent is difficult for people that are handicapped to use.
A fish stringer holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,389, and this has a spring loaded roller that is adapted to hold a metal fish stringer pin on the end of a flexible stringer line. The roller is spring loaded toward a latching position. The fish stringer holder has a housing attached to a clamp member but the latching arrangement is not integrally formed as part of a C-clamp housing.
A rope and cord tightening device that utilizes a ramping or cam pin for holding a rope is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,388, but again, not in an easily used clamp housing that permits one-handed operation for adjusting the length of a tether.
A line tensioner having a hook at one end is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,886. Various other lines holders and guides that utilize a cam or wedge lock type holder have been advanced, for example, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 225,923; 500,491; and 3,572,804. Other tethering type devices for animal grooming arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,905; 4,186,690; and 3,330,258. These again show various types of locks of adjustably restraining a tether, but none which operate with the simplicity of the present invention.
A type of a clamp that fastens onto a rod or pipe is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,931 but it does not have any length adjustment devices for lines or cords.